


Earth Angel

by LM_writes_TTSG



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Anal Fingering, Bottom Alec Lightwood, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Malec, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:54:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22257526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LM_writes_TTSG/pseuds/LM_writes_TTSG
Summary: Magnus, in a light fit of possessiveness, decides to indulge in Alec a bit.
Relationships: Magnus Bane & Alec Lightwood, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Comments: 5
Kudos: 198





	Earth Angel

**Author's Note:**

> Any italicized text is dialogue.  
> Please feel free to comment if there's something you'd like me to write about!

Magnus’ fingers were combing through Alec’s hair, calmly petting him as Magnus slipped further and further into his mood. Heightened feelings of possessiveness had set in, for some unknown reason, but Alec was more than willing to lay his head in Magnus’ lap and be spoiled with soothing contact. Magnus had jokingly called Alec “princess” once when talking about how spoiled he was, but the lack of retort and deep blush indicated that Alec loved it. Now, sprawled on the couch in boxer-briefs and an over-sized sweater of Magnus’, he looked delicious and just waiting to be tasted. Magnus’ other hand which had been holding a book before abandoning it on the floor with a toss, fell to Alec’s hip, gently running down the soft black fabric until it met the soft, smooth, pale skin of Alec’s thigh. 

What an image; like some erotic, twisted version of Michelangelo’s _Pieta,_ Alec was draped across Magnus’ lap, cradled in his arms, face turned towards the t.v. which was softly playing some movie that Magnus had intended to watch with him. However, when presented with Alec in such a position, Magnus was powerless to resist. 

His fingers teased the bottom hem of Alec’s boxers briefly before retreating back to gently rub Alec’s outer thigh down to his knee. After a while, Magnus smirked as Alec got a bit restless. He rolled flat onto his back in Magnus’ lap, getting comfy, but despite the oversized sweater, Magnus could just see a glimpse of the bulge from his erection that had been slowly building over the past little while. With an applaudable attempt at subtlety, Alec gently spread his legs, sighing as it relieved some of the pressure, but did little to relieve his need. 

Magnus, who was not without mercy, began massaging more of his inner thighs, ignoring Alec’s attempts to wiggle closer. His arm wrapped around Alec’s shoulders, stealing attention from the film as he began pressing kisses across Alec’s face, avoiding his lips and the other spots that would work him up more quickly. Alec was getting more restless, whining as he tried to lift himself up, but Magnus’ fingers tangled in his hair and his nails pressed sharply into his thigh, making him collapse back with a breathless whimper. 

_Do you want me to touch you, Angel?_ Alec bit his lip and nodded, looking down at Magnus’ fingers which were so close to where he wanted them. _No, Alexander, look at me._ Alec did, desperate and bleary. _Tell me what you want._

_Please, Magnus, touch me. I want…I want to be good for you._ That small addendum made Magnus’ lip curl in feral desire as he bent and kissed Alec, grunting into his mouth as his hand cupped Alec firmly. Alec writhed for a moment before settling, his hands tightly gripping onto whichever part of Magnus or the sofa he touched first. With a small wave, Magnus removed Alec’s briefs, leaving only his own sweater which was lifted up to expose a bit more of his milky skin. Alec shut his eyes, focusing his world down to just the feel of Magnus’ hands on him, giving himself over to it. Magnus was fine with that because sooner or later, Alec would look at him as he fell apart, searching for him amidst the waves of pleasure. 

Silently, Magnus lubed up his fingers slightly, running them along the innermost parts of Alec’s thighs, where they met his pelvis, that sensitive place just beneath his balls, up along the seam to his swollen cock…

_You know, Alexander,_ he mused as he re-moistened his fingers and began the descent to Alec’s hole. _I remember the first time I made you cum untouched._ Alec moaned at the memory, then again, louder, when Magnus began to finger him. _And, I remember the next time it happened— and thinking that maybe it wasn’t just a fluke._

Another finger, gentle but steady stretching, a slight bone-deep flutter of pleasure as Magnus skimmed his prostate. _Then the time after that when you refused to touch yourself, unraveling beneath me, it was…_ Magnus didn’t know a word that adequately described it. So, he pressed against Alec’s prostate more firmly as he took his lips again. By the time he pulled back, Alec was gasping, his feet pressed against the arm of the sofa, anchoring his body even as he arched off Magnus’ lap. 

_Mag—Magnus! Please…_ Magnus lifted his shoulders, pulling Alec up a bit as he worked his fingers inside a bit harder. His eyes were fixed on Alec’s face, watching it contort as his mouth shaped the breaths that made music for Magnus’ enjoyment. Their fingers found one another, lacing together above Alec’s head as his orgasm was building within him. Magnus kissed across his jaw, nibbled down his neck to suck on his collar bone, marking him, letting Alec feel his breath and shudder in the heat of it. 

_You make the sweetest noises when you cum for me, Alexander._ Alec gasped his name, his eyes bursting open and finding Magnus’ for a second just as the pleasure overtook him and shot out of him in thick white strips. Magnus continued working him through the aftershocks. Once it was through he slowed down, smiling at the whimpers of protest from his darling. Alec never wanted it to end, so used to having pleasure taken from him or denied completely, which was part of why Magnus took such pride in pleasing Alec—he’d never get tired of this little indulgence. Later, Magnus planned on spreading Alec beneath him on their bed, but right now, he resumed his gentle petting, relaxing back into the corner of the couch with Alec in his arms making small noises of desire and contentment. _It’s alright my love, I’m here. You’re such a good boy._

_Love you, Magnus._ Alec murmured, fighting drowsiness after his release. 

_I love you too, Alexander._ Magnus smiled warmly, then kissed his love. _Now, rest darling, I want to have you again in a bit._ There was desire glowing in Alec’s eyes as he looked up at Magnus, but he sighed, closing his eyes as he allowed himself to rest. 


End file.
